


Phoenix in the Sky

by cxr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Counted Word Fic, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxr/pseuds/cxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of us are bound to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Feb 2013 for a 55-word challenge.

It is a landscape painting, white clouds against the sky, radiant as our laughing faces. 

Upon closer inspection, the glow is a glare, too saturated for reality. We will meet again, gazes making the required contact, and yet remain speechless.

There was a phoenix within, fierce and bright; now, it has vanished into the blue.


End file.
